Weak
by anoniblast25
Summary: Porque a ti, Takashi Shirogane, te quema hasta que te hace colapsar, así como se forman las galaxias. {VIÑETA} Creado para el Sheith Month, día tres; prompt "scars". POV en segunda persona.


HOLA. De nuevo yo, aportando más al Sheith porque no veo muchos fanfics. Esto lo hice para el Sheith Month que iba a publicar en Wattpad, pero como me estoy tardando un chingo, decidí publicar las entradas más decentes que tengo (lo mismo que hice con la Semana Klance); está basado en el día tres con la temática de "cicatrices"/"scars".

La neta, originalmente este prompt no lo iba a usar, pero vi en uno de los dibujos de _*juno8482_ y me ganaron las ganas, así que escribí algo con ello; creo que es necesario recalcar que usé este tipo de narración porque últimamente estuve leyendo _Picosecond_ y, no mames, qué pasado de verga estuvo el último capítulo.

En fin, gracias por pasarse a leer. Disculpen mis experimentos de narrativ, pero es la tercera vez que uso el POV en segunda persona, así que espero al menos esté decente. Cualquier error, háganmelo saber.

Supongamos que Shiro no es un clon... Supongamos, porque seguro sí lo es.

* * *

 **W e a k**

Es inevitable no carraspear ante la helada agua que está cayendo de la regadera, y que se desliza por tu largo cabello hasta llegar a la cara para empaparte por completo, pues hacía mucho tiempo que habías utilizado tal líquido solamente como bebida para humectar tus secos labios. Parece difícil poder procesar todo lo que ha estado pasando frente a tus orbes en las últimas horas, pero es real: la mañana anterior te encontrabas rondando por el espacio en una diminuta nave de escape, sin nada más que una muy mal organizada bitácora cuyas grabaciones tuvieron que ser borradas; y ahora, te encuentras allí parado en el pequeño compartimiento de los baños, en el gran Castillo de Leones.

Eres _Takashi Shirogane_ , un militar y paladín que pese a que ha pasado tras cientos de inconvenientes, logra ser alguien fuerte porque nadie es capaz de derrumbarte.

Nadie que no sea tu propia persona. Nadie que te detenga así como tú mismo te saboteas.

Sigues sin poder tragártelo, pestañeando con lentitud al observar los azulejos del elegante piso en el cual la mugre y la seca sangre de tus heridas cae de poco a poco: hombre, estás vivo, estás respirando, en esos momentos tal vez tus lágrimas se hallen combinándose con la cascada en la que imaginas que te encuentras. Pero, después de todo, basta con sólo sentir el tacto de las manos que para en la parte baja de tu espalda.

Un genuino toque que te da escalofríos.

— _Keith_ —murmuras su nombre en un bajo tono. No es difícil figurar que se trata de él cuando con la punta de su nariz comienza a acariciar tu piel; has de mostrarte rígido, pero pronto pasas a relajarte con sus dedos siguiendo un patrón por la zona entera de tus omóplatos, allí donde las _cicatrices_ arden más.

Está oscuro, así que giras tu cuerpo para quedar frente a quien ahora te aprisiona entre sus brazos, acurrucándose en tu mojado pecho. Guiarte con tus propios y delgados dedos no es tarea fácil, a pesar de que reconoces con la excelente memoria que posees, las facciones de _él_ ; es una barbilla de tez suave, unos carnosos labios abiertos en espera de que seas tú el primero en hacer algún movimiento, unas pestañas largas y brunas a las cuales le caen diminutas gotas de agua que salpican desde ti, unos bonitos ojos entrecerrados que te observan como si estuvieses roto —y aunque sea así, no deseas que él lo sepa, que se dé cuenta—. Y por eso mismo, pereces ante la idea de tener que seguir tocándolo, porque cuando lo haces, tu mano termina en su mejilla; aprovechas, atrayéndolo desde la nuca para juntar sus ansiosas bocas, todavía bajo la humedad de la ducha.

—No hables —musita; te está haciendo todo más sencillo, por lo que asimilas que inclusive puedes hasta tentarlo con suavidad, hacerlo sudar, apretujar la piel justo donde le gusta—, no lo hagas.

Y sabes que está en lo cierto; no es necesario, no es vital que otra palabra más salga de ti o que vociferes con la lengua de fuera. Simplemente, y puesto a que besarlo es algo tan normal y sublime al mismo tiempo, te percatas de que ese gesto tiene otro significado: es más que un simple roce, más que sólo pegar los labios, más que saborearlos. Cuando lo haces, para ti significa quietud, tranquilidad, paz; te quema a tal grado de que tus adentros colapsen, justo así como se forman las galaxias.

Porque al fin y al cabo, eres Takashi Shirogane, aquel que es _débil_ frente al paladín que todos conocen como Keith.


End file.
